Anastasia Miller
About Anasthasia... The rain was hitting the windows of Matt Miller's home. He had no clue that the next day he would meet the love of his life. Waking up a few hours later, it was a lovely Sunday morning. He rubbed his eyes, and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. Whilst combing his hair, he pulled a pair of jeans and t-shirt on, grabbed his hoodie and left his house. The 21 year old lived in a lovely sea-side town, nothing much ever happened. The town was a beautiful place, there were few roads and cars in the town. Lucky for him he had no work that day. He pushed the door of the Greggs shop open, and waited in the que. A young, pretty woman with long ginger hair smiled at him and asked what he'd like.'' '' "Uh, two gingerbread men and a loaf of bread." Matt said. She woman put the items in a bag, telling him it would cost £8.32. He payed her, but quickly turned around and asked her out. She said yes and the next day they went on a date. That's when he met the love of his life. See told you he would. A year later they married and had Anasthasia Miller. She went to school and after school they would go to the beach for a little while. When she was 12, whilst everyone was sleeping, she heard a crashing noise in her garden. Grabbing her cardigan and putting it on, as well as her torch, she went to check it out. A man with ginger hair lept out, making her scream. He looked at her, and told her his name was The Professor. "You must have some sorta real name. Who names their child The Professor?" Anasthasia said. He told her he was an alien who had lost control of his ship. That's what the large machine was. It was a silvery tube like thing, smoke coming out of the doors. He told her that if she waited, in the morning he would pick her up after fixing his TARDIS. She said yes, and ran upstairs, jumping into her bed and falling asleep. In the morning, as promised, the Professor picked her up. Anasthasia left a note in her room, and at 6:24, on a rather dim Winter Sunday, she left with the Professor. For years they had adventures. The Professor only regenerated once, but he once again had Ginger hair. "You know, at some point I'd love black hair, that'd be fun" he said to Anasthasia. She giggled, and the now 23 year old looked at the TARDIS panel. She had learnt how to fly it, and after a few buttons being pressed, leavers being pulled, they flew to Gallifey II. "Why we going here Professor?" she asked, and he explained that his TARDIS was, very slowly, dying. It was going to be her last trip. He placed his hand on the panel, as though touching a cheek. Anasthasia put a hand on The Professor's back to comfort him. "But why not take me back to Earth if this is the last time she'll be flying? Won't I be stuck here?" She asked, with him replying he was going to get a new TARDIS. They were already fairly close to Gallifrey II, the trip from where they were to Earth would be too much. "I'll wait a week though, give you a good look around Gallifrey II. You'll love it there. Oh they skies, the cities, the whole planet is simply beautiful". A look of true happiness seldom seen in the Time Lord appeared on his face. Anasthasia smiled, and as they left the TARDIS, they patted her side gently. Anasthasia is an incredibly clever girl, compassionate and funny. She can be very reserved, and it rare she will trust someone (which is why it was so odd she immediately wanted to travel with The Professor). She is a computer genius, having the ability to hack into systems and such. In some ways she is very like the Doctor, as they both love fun and can't watch children cry, as she has a strong motherly instinct. Whilst she would never admit it to anyone, she has strong feelings for The Professor. She is, in fact, a natural leader and has proven her loyalty to The Professor multiple times. However, unlike the Professor she does use guns, but only to defend herself. Trivia... *She's never had a job and only plans on getting one if she stops traveling with the Professor. *She is an utter genius and can hack a computer, normally in less than a minute, and often can work things out faster than one. *Her current FC is Ksenia Solo. 1~6.jpg 1~9.jpg 2~5.jpg Ana.png 1~10.jpg Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:~Rose Witch~'s Chars